Double Trouble
by blacksmokeangel
Summary: Galaxy Dawn is a psychologist that runs a 3:00 therapy group. When she walks into the session one day, she's greeted with famous serial killers. She's trying to break them of their homicidal tendencies, but things begin to go downhill when Galaxy's 'alter-ego of a sister' comes for a visit with a her psycho lover in tow. What happens when he falls for Galaxy instead?
1. Chapter 1

Galaxy walked into the group therapy room and looked at the people around her. She was utterly confused about what was happening. Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, and two other guys that looked absolutely fabulous were sitting in a circle. Galaxy's seat had been left open, thankfully, but there was something very wrong here. Why were all these horror movie guys in her group therapy session?

She decided to just shake it off. She'd dealt with stranger groups. Not really, but she liked to tell herself that as she took her seat.

"Alright, good morning everyone," she said, calling their attention.

They all turned and looked at her. She looked at the clipboard in front of her and checked her watch. She was running on time for once.

"So welcome to group therapy. Today we're just going to try and get to know each other. Our first exercise is to say our name, tell everyone why we decided to join group therapy, and then say two interesting and important facts about ourselves."

She looked around at the group to make sure they were okay with that. Michael and Jason were expressionless thanks to their masks, but Freddy didn't spare her from a scowl. Galaxy studiously ignored him.

"I'll start," she offered.

Galaxy easily realized she was the only woman in the room with the murderers, but she wasn't overall worried. She was wary, but her theory was that if she didn't treat them like they were going to hurt her, they wouldn't.

"My name is Galaxy Dawn. I run group therapy. I decided to do that because I have degrees in psychology and sociology and I want to help people. Two things about me that is important for you guys to know is: one, you cannot kill me. Try as you may, it is impossible to kill me."

Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at her in open shock. She smiled lightly at them all, her expression still friendly.

"Second, I'm here for you guys always. At the end of therapy today, I'll give you all my personal number so that you can call me in case of an emergency."

She pulled her legs up and crossed them, getting infinitely more comfortable.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" she asked.

No one volunteered. She raised her eyebrows at the group.

"Common guys, this isn't so hard. Just tell us something about yourselves."

One of the two men sitting together cleared his throat. He had blond hair and chiseled features. He was pale and dressed nicely.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jared. I joined group therapy because Conner wanted me to and I wasn't about to let him go alone. One thing, I'm a vampire. Another, I'm bisexual."

Galaxy blinked once. The first session and someone was already coming out of the closet. This was turning out to be promising.

"Well thank you Jared. It's nice to meet you," Galaxy said reassuringly.

He winked at her as he sat down again. She just smiled.

"Okay, next?" she asked.

The other man stood up. He had dark, practically black hair. He was equally as attractive as Jared and just as pale. He stood up to introduce himself as well.

"My name is Conner. I joined group therapy because Jared is becoming too clingy…"

Jared gasped.

"How could you?! I thought you loved me!" he cried dramatically, standing up.

Galaxy got in between the two before they could start fighting.

"Jared, if you could sit down and let Conner finish…"

Jared grabbed her and broke her neck. She dropped to the ground, dead. Freddy looked at her body and snickered.

"Guess it wasn't as impossible as she thought," he laughed.

Ghostface started laughing too. Everyone looked at her body, wondering what to do with her. A second later, she stirred and sat up. Her expression was calm and collected. She rubbed her neck as if it was sore, but she was otherwise unaffected.

"As I told you before, I cannot be killed. Now Jared, if you could please sit down and let Conner finish without further assault, that would be excellent."

Getting killed always set them back on time. Galaxy wasn't insulted by the fact that Jared killed her. In fact, she would have been astounded had she walked out of group therapy without someone attempting to kill her at least once-especially with this group.

"Very well then, short little human girl."

She declined to comment on Jared's words.

"Conner, please continue. You were going to tell us two things about yourself," Galaxy said as she returned to her seat.

"Oh yes. Well one, I am also a vampire, and two, I am also bisexual."

Okay, so two people out of the closet. That was certainly something.

"Thank you, Conner," she said cheerfully, "next?"

Ghostface stood. Galaxy folded only one leg on her chair this time, just in case things heated up again.

"So my name is Ghostface, but my real name is Billy Loomis."

Galaxy smiled, nodding encouragingly.

"I came to group therapy because my girlfriend thinks I need 'help' but she says I'd be too tempted to kill someone if it was one-on-one. First, I love killing people. Second, I love scary movies."

Galaxy clapped.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" she asked.

He looked at her funny, but she didn't show any signs of knowing how deeply the question struck him.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre," he answered.

Galaxy nodded as all the other horror movie men groaned. Galaxy looked around at the group.

"Now guys, the point of group therapy is to be supportive. No negative."

They all quieted down. Billy sat down again. She looked at the three men that hadn't said anything yet.

"Um…Michael? Would you like to go?" she asked.

"He doesn't speak," Freddy informed her.

She blinked once.

"Alright, then…Jason?"

"He doesn't speak either," Freddy added.

Galaxy pressed her lips together.

"Since you speak Freddy, why don't you go?" Galaxy suggested.

He growled but stood up anyway. Galaxy nodded for him to continue.

"My name's Freddy Krueger and I'm here because _he _made me."

Freddy pointed at Jason. Galaxy looked at Jason who nodded. She could've sworn he looked pleased with himself. A little smile pulled at Galaxy's lips.

"I come into people's dreams and kill them in their sleep. Also, I'd like to see your guts on the floor and find out if you come back from that."

He was speaking to Galaxy as he said it. She addressed him coolly as she replied, always professional.

"Yes, I would in fact."

Freddy sat down, sulking. Galaxy didn't say anything about his bad attitude, but sent him a little warning look.

"Alright, our next exercise is to ask the group a question, but you have to answer your own question. I'll start. I'd like everyone to tell me their favorite color."

Jared answered pink, which wasn't necessarily surprising since he seemed like a zealous party boy. Conner liked black, Ghostface blue, Michael blue, Jason green, and Freddy red.

"What's your favorite color, short human?" Jared asked.

Galaxy smiled lightly.

"My favorite color is purple."

Everyone looked at her funny, as if they weren't expecting that.

"Okay, Jared, you're question?"

"What's your view on stripping?"

Galaxy opened her mouth to say that wasn't an appropriate question-especially this early in the sessions, but Freddy cut her off.

"So long as I'm the one stripping," he said and resounding agreement came from Conner and Billy.

Jason gave a thumb up and Michael made a shaky 'ish' gesture. Everyone turned to stare at Galaxy. She blinked, her cheeks flushing. Of course, she'd been to strip clubs in her spare time, with friends, and she'd done her own stripping once or twice, but she wasn't about to share that with the group.

"I…I um…" she glanced at Jared and Conner.

Both of them were watching her with an abnormal amount of interest.

"I don't have a problem with stripping at all. Just not here," she clarified, sending everyone in the group pointed looks.

"Okay, Conner, you're question," Galaxy prompted.

* * *

The rest of the session went well. As Galaxy was writing her number down on the dry erase board on the wall behind her, with her back to the group, Freddy snuck up behind her and ran his blades through her stomach.

She dropped to the floor, blood pooling under her, the dry erase marker rolling out of her hand. Freddy went back to his seat, a satisfied little smirk on his face. For several moments, nothing happened, and the blood stayed on the floor. Everyone exchanged glances.

"I actually liked her," Conner said, looking at Galaxy's body somewhat sadly.

"She was nice," Ghostface agreed.

A moment later they heard a soft sound. Their heads all snapped to the side to look at Galaxy pushing herself up to her feet. She looked around and, finding the dry erase marker, she walked across the room to pick it up.

"I really liked this shirt, Freddy," she said as she finished writing down her number.

"It was worth a shot," he muttered annoyed.

She sighed.

"Freddy, the janitors don't appreciate it when they have to clean my blood up off the floor," she said, then added, "now, since we've already made a mess, would anyone else like to attempt to kill me today?"

Conner, Jared, and Michael all raised their hands. Galaxy let out a breath and stepped away from the board.

"Jared, you already tried to kill me," she said.

"I want to try again."

"Very well. I ask that if you plan on making it bloody, you do it over here where there's already blood on the floor."

Conner came over first. He pulled Galaxy's head to the side and began drinking her blood. It wasn't long before she went limp in his arms. A moment later the color returned to her cheeks and she blinked awake.

"Still here," she told him.

He nodded and went back to his seat. Michael grabbed her throat and she died of asphyxiation. It took even less time than when Conner drank from her. Michael, too, went back to his seat as a failure. Jared sauntered over and before Galaxy could prepare herself, he thrust his hand through her chest and ripped out her heart.

Blood gushed from the wound, and it took a full five minutes before she came back. The more violent and damaging the death was, the longer it took for her to recover. She stood up and pulled her hair away from her face, tying it back with a purple hair band.

"Now that we have that settled, I hope we can start making some progress in the next session. It was nice to meet you all," Galaxy said as she picked up her fallen clipboard.

Just as they started to leave, Galaxy got a call. She picked it up after wiping her hand off on a clean spot on her jeans. It was her friend, Sandra.

"Hey Sandy," Galaxy greeted when she answered the phone.

"Exxie!" Sandy replied, using her nickname for Galaxy, "so how did group therapy go?"

"I'll tell you about it when I get home," Galaxy answered, waiting for everyone to leave.

"Did anyone try to kill you?" Sandy asked.

She was aware of Galaxy's strange ability and it amused her to no end the methods that people had used to kill her friend.

"Oh yeah, I offered everyone a go. I was killed four times today."

"Jesus, Exxie, you must be exhausted."

Galaxy laughed, ushering Jared and Conner out the door because they were taking a little too much time to leave.

"You know me, Sandy, I always have energy."

Sandra snorted through the phone, causing Galaxy to laugh.

"How about we do a horror movie marathon?" Sandra suggested and Galaxy almost tripped on her way to the car.

"Horror movies?" she asked, surprised.

"Sure, we'll get scared shitless and then I'll sleep in your bed and hog the blankets."

Galaxy laughed again.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds cool," Galaxy said, "I'll probably be in the shower when you get home. See you, Sandy."

"See you, Exxie."

Galaxy got a towel out of the back seat and put in the driver's seat so that it wouldn't get bloody. As she was about to climb in someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Jason.

"Jason, what's wrong?" she asked.

He motioned for her to follow him. When she did, jogging to catch up with his long, purposeful strides, she saw Michael and Freddy going at it. Jared and Conner were off to the side, cheering on one or the other. Ghostface was probably already gone, which didn't really help Galaxy, but at least he wasn't getting into the fight.

When she saw the two men beating the hell out of each other, she kicked it up into a sprint as she got in between the two. She squeaked when Michael's butcher knife sliced through her stomach, nearly gutting her. She couldn't even ask what happened, she was too busy separating the two. It wasn't easy because Galaxy was small and those two were much bigger than her.

"Jason, get Freddy please!" she called.

Jason, thankfully, did as she asked, dragging Freddy away from Michael. Now that her attention wasn't split in half, she turned to Michael, standing in front of him and blocking his way to Freddy.

"Now Michael, fighting isn't going to solve anything," she said, "let's just calm down and talk about this rationally."

He gave her a look.

"Or I can talk and we can work something out," she amended.

He sighed and nodded. Relaxing slightly, she looked over at Freddy and Jason.

"Jared, do you know what happened?" she asked.

"Oh well, I think Michael took Freddy's hat, which is totally sexy vintage," Galaxy denied the urge to yell that that information wasn't important, "and then Freddy got pissed and they got in that fight."

Galaxy let out a breath. At this rate, Sandra would get home before she would. That was a scary thought. Last time that happened, she kept finding random nick cage pictures stashed all throughout the house for two weeks.

"Alright, until we're all better acquainted, let's not take each other's belongings. That goes for Jared and Conner as well."

Jared made a little offended sound, but Galaxy ignored him.

"Now if you guys have calmed down enough to go your separate ways, I'm going to go home," Galaxy said, looking at them all.

Everyone nodded. Relaxing, she went back to her car without any further altercations.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to her house, she saw Sandy's car parked in the driveway already. Grimacing, she went up the front walk.

"I'm home!" she called.

Galaxy and Sandra had known each other ever since high school. They'd ended up going to the same college. Instead of sharing a tiny apartment or worse, a dorm room, they'd agreed to rent a house. They just couldn't bring themselves to part even after they'd gotten jobs.

"Fabulous!" Sandra sang, "I have a full stack set up. Go shower, I can smell you from here."

Galaxy made a face even though her friend was in the kitchen and went upstairs to her bathroom. The shower only lasted about fifteen minutes. That included shaving and combing the knots out of her hair.

When she got downstairs, Sandra was sitting on the couch with Paranormal Activity already waiting for them in the DVD player.

"Sandy that's not a horror movie, it is paranormal suspense," Galaxy said as she fixed the drawstring on her black sweatpants.

"So? It'll scare the fuck out of us."

Galaxy made a little face.

"But I can't afford to have the fuck scared out of me; I barely fuck as it is."

Sandra burst out laughing, doubling over.

"No, Exxie, no you didn't!" she laughed.

Galaxy snickered and made her way to the kitchen. She went into the cupboard for popcorn. When she opened the box, a fluffy yellow little fake chicken was waiting for her inside.

"Why the shit is there a little chicken in the popcorn box?!" she cried.

Sandra's cackling was the only response she got. She came into the kitchen a minute later, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist!" she laughed.

"How many are there?" Galaxy asked fearfully.

"Twenty-seven," Sandra replied laughingly.

"Oh god no…"

Galaxy couldn't believe it. Twenty-seven little chicken hidden around the entire house…what was she gonna do?

"Do you want chocolate in the popcorn?" Galaxy asked as she threw the packet in the microwave.

"Is the moon made of cheese?"

Galaxy raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Oh…well then…I meant yes, I would like chocolate in the popcorn."

Galaxy rolled her eyes and pulled the chocolate chips out of the cabinet.

"So who was in group therapy?" Sandra asked.

"Horror movie guys," Galaxy answered, "and I mean the real deal. Freddy, Jason, Michael, Ghostface…they were all there."

Sandra raised her eyebrows.

"You're kidding," she said.

Galaxy shook her head.

"I'm not. I'm serious," she assured.

"Damn…so, what are you gonna do?" Sandra asked.

"What I always do. I'm gonna help them."

"How?"

Galaxy shrugged and pulled out the popcorn, nearly burning herself as she did.

"Any new cases?" Galaxy asked.

Sandra was a P.I and also a recovery agent for a bond agency.

"Someone asked me to find a doll," Sandra offered with a shrug.

"A doll?" Galaxy laughed.

"Yeah, the guy called it 'Chucky', weird huh?"

Galaxy dumped the entire bag of chocolate chips in the popcorn.

"Are we the only sane people left lately?" Galaxy asked.

"In this town, at least," Sandra agreed.

Galaxy and Sandra started watching Paranormal Activity, placing bets on what would happen because they'd never seen it before. They started watching a slasher movie and as the scary sound was made in the big empty house, Galaxy looked at Sandra.

"Is anyone there?" she mocked in a high, falsely scared voice.

"Is anyone there?" the girl in the movie said.

Sandra and Galaxy started laughing. There was a knock at the door and they exchanged glances. Silently, they played rock-paper-scissors to see who had to answer the door. Galaxy lost. She still didn't understand how a piece of paper could beat a rock. She got to her feet and went to the front door, opening it and turning on the porch light. She had no idea who it could be at 12:30 at night, but she was about to find out.

"Jared," she said in surprise, "how did you know where I live?"

"Jared?" Sandra called, "who's that?"

"He's from group therapy," Galaxy threw back over her shoulder, then to Jared, "how do you know where I live?"

"You roommate posted it on Facebook," Jared answered, "can I come in?"

Galaxy stepped back and nodded.

"Why didn't you call ahead?" she asked, feeling awkward in her sweat pants and purple tank top.

"My phone broke," he answered, stepping past her.

Galaxy raised an eyebrow.

"How did your phone break?"

"I threw it at Conner," he answered.

She kept her expression neutral.

"And why did you throw it at Conner?" she asked patiently.

"Because he said that blue washes me out and then he said that everything washes me out and that's a totally fucked up thing to say, so I threw my phone at him. You don't think I'm washed out, do you?"

Galaxy gave him a little reassuring face.

"No, I don't," she replied and looked at the couch where Sandra was.

"Sandra, this is Jared from group therapy. Jared, this is Sandra, my roommate who posted our address on Facebook."

Galaxy gave Sandra a little pointed look. Sandra had the grace to look sheepish as she stood up.

"Sorry, Exxie, I couldn't help it."

"Exxie?" Jared asked.

"It's a nickname," Galaxy said, then she turned to Sandra, "you're a P.I, it makes no sense for you to put your address up."

Sandra shrugged and took the forgotten popcorn bowl to the kitchen.

"I was just wondering if I could stay here for the night/morning," Jared said.

Sandra and Galaxy looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them before Galaxy smiled.

"Of course Jared," she said, "but you can't drink from Sandra."

Jared nodded and followed Galaxy up the stairs.

"Hey Exxie," he said and she made a face.

He'd never stop calling her that now.

"Are you immortal," he asked.

"No, I age," she answered, "I just can't die by unnatural causes."

"I could make you immortal," he offered.

"No," Galaxy replied automatically, "I'm perfectly happy as a human."

She opened the closet in the middle of the hall and pulled out some sheets and blankets.

"But you could be beautiful," Jared insisted.

Galaxy shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Not that you aren't beautiful," he amended, "but you could be twice as gorgeous. Irresistible."

Galaxy grimaced. She didn't want to be irresistible. She had a hard enough time being tempting. She'd had her fair share of wall press-ups, random kisses, and lap dances and they weren't that appealing when she thought of someone unable to stop themselves from making passes at her.

"Irresistible is for people that don't do group therapy," Galaxy answered, showing him the guest bedroom.

"You guys don't have a coffin?" he asked in surprise.

"No Jared, we're humans. Coffins give us cramps."

He shook his head.

"That is a horrible existence. Are you sure you don't want me to turn you?" he asked.

She nodded and set the folded bed sheets on the foot of the bed.

"Alright, so this is your room for the night. If you need anything, ask," Galaxy said.

As she went to leave Jared took her hand, kissing the top of it lightly.

"Thank you, little human girl, if there's anything I could do to repay you…" he said suggestively.

Galaxy's eyes widened and she shrugged it off with a little tolerant smile.

"My help is unconditional, Jared," Galaxy said and made her way downstairs.

Sandra was waiting for her with ice cream.

"I love you," Galaxy said, accepting the tub of ice cream, "you have no idea."

Sandra flashed a brilliant smile.

"Actually, I do."

Sandra was gorgeous with dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She had pretty dark eyes that contrasted well with her hair and tan skin the color of caramel. She got that lovely color by tanning naked on the back patio.

Galaxy settled in beside her friend again on their couch after turning the light off. They started watching the movie again, but they were much more into it now. At one point, the killer jumped out and Galaxy and Sandra even shrieked. Then they started laughing.

They eventually fell asleep sprawled out on the couch, a tangle of limbs and blankets.

Galaxy woke to gentle snoring and smack to the head. She groaned her protest.

"Knock it off Sandy," she grumbled.

_Whack!_

"What?" she asked with exaggerated annoyance.

She opened her eyes. It wasn't Sandra that smacked her though, it was Jared.

"Jared, what is it?" she mumbled.

"The gang is here for group therapy," he said.

Her brow furrowed.

"Group therapy doesn't start until three," she said and looked at the time on the DVR.

It was only 11:00.

"Yeah, well tell them that," Jared replied.

She ran a hand through her tangled hair and looked at Sandra. She was still passed out, with a red spot on her arm where Galaxy had been laying on it. Galaxy probably had a red mark on her face too. She looked at Jared next. He was dressed in new clothes.

"Where'd you get clothes?" she asked.

Her words were a little slurred with sleep, but she was still intelligible.

"Conner brought me some," he answered proudly.

She nodded and pushed herself up so that she was sitting. Her leg was trapped under Sandra's butt, so as much as she wanted to let her best friend/sister sleep, she had to wake her up.

"Sandy," she said, shaking her, "Sandy, get your short ass up."

"You're short too," Sandy mumbled even though she was still mostly asleep.

"Sandy," Galaxy whined, "the group is here for an early session."

"So?"

"So I gotta be a good therapist and get up."

"You're a bitch."

"Tell me about it, now get off my leg."

Sandra picked her butt up so that Galaxy could retrieve her tingling leg. She worked the pins and needles from her foot before standing up, stumbling with tiredness.

"Make me coffee?" Sandra asked as Galaxy was on her way to the kitchen.

"Yep," Galaxy called back.

Jared followed her to the kitchen as she immediately went into one of the cupboards for the coffee maker.

"Where are they?" she asked him as she started the pot.

"In the dining room," Ghostface called suddenly.

Galaxy slowly straightened up and peered over the breakfast bar at the group.

"Oh…good morning everyone. Just give me a moment and then I suppose we'll begin our session."

They were all sat at the table, with extra chairs pulled up, except for Conner, who was sitting on top of the table. Galaxy caught sight of herself in the reflection of the purple coffee maker. Her hair was sticking up slightly on one side, there was a red mark on one cheek, her shirt was askew, and her pants were too low.

She fixed her clothes and began a pot of coffee, deciding that her hair could wait.

"So, everyone, how was your night?" she asked.

"I killed someone!" Freddy volunteered.

Galaxy frowned a little.

"Now why would you do that, Freddy?" she asked.

"I felt like it," he answered, "it's what I do."

Galaxy leaned her hip against the counter.

"From now on, let's reflect upon the positive," she said.

"I was," Freddy replied.

Galaxy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Freddy, but homicide is not a positive or acceptable form of expressionism. Positive would be…getting a date, or seeing a good movie, or even having something really good for dessert."

Conner raised his hand.

"I had sex," he volunteered.

Galaxy blinked before answering.

"Okay, I suppose that's something…"

This really was the strangest group she'd ever had, but it was definitely better than that group of people with anger management issues. Once one got going, everyone joined in. At least everyone in this group was relatively independent-save Conner and Jared.

So for about another forty-five minutes, they continued with their session, talking about what's considered 'positive' and 'negative' and things that were safe to share with the group. She laid down basic rules, but it was obvious that they would have to add some as they went along because the group was so unique.

Lunch came around and she offered to make something for the group. Even though none of them really _had _to eat except for Billy and the girls, they all accepted to stay. Galaxy was sort of proud of them all. They were making connections and developing attachments to each other.

As she was working on her sandwich-hers last because she always took care of others first-the phone rang. Sandra, who had gotten up almost twenty minutes into the session and joined them after getting dressed, picked it up.

"This is the house of awesomeness. Are you looking for Awesome 1 or Awesome 2?" she asked.

There was silence for a second and then her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she paled.

"It's for you Exxie," she said quietly.

Galaxy's brow furrowed as she took the phone from her roommate.

"This is Galaxy Dawn," Galaxy said into the phone, eyeing her friend.

"Sexy Exxie," a voice on the other side of the phone teased, sounding identical to Galaxy's, "miss me, little sis?"

"Nova," Galaxy said, shocked.

Nova laughed through the phone. It was exactly like Galaxy's, but with a more sarcastic edge, as if she never really meant it.

"Don't sound so surprised, twin," Nova said, "after all, you're the one that told me to call before I ever came to visit."

Galaxy felt herself get pale and she turned away from the group so that they wouldn't see her reaction.

"You're visiting?" Galaxy asked.

"Give the girl a prize!" Nova said, "Yeah, I thought I would check up on my little sis, make sure her wonder twin powers still work."

Galaxy frowned despite herself.

"So you have to visit to do that?" she asked.

Nova made a little sound on the other side of the phone. It couldn't really be described, but it was a mix of scoffing, triumph, mock hurt, and actual humor.

"Gosh, Exxie, you're not transparent or anything," Galaxy's sister joked, "anyway, I should be there by tomorrow morning, so if you want to make me a dirty little secret you can rearrange plans and what have you."

Galaxy automatically rolled her eyes. Even though Nova couldn't see her, she could sense it through the phone, like she always could.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nova."

"See you, twin."

Nova disconnected and Galaxy set the phone heavily on the counter, pulling herself back together.

"You alright, Exxie?" Sandra asked.

Galaxy nodded distantly.

Despite herself, Galaxy was kind of excited to see Nova. They were twins after all, two halves of the same whole. Sometimes it certainly felt like it. Nova and Galaxy were about as different as night and day. They were each other's alter egos.

They're relationship was something akin to Sabertooth and Wolverine's from X-men. While they often chewed each other out and annoyed the hell out of each other (mostly Nova to Galaxy) no one else was allowed to mess with the other.

Galaxy pulled herself together and continued making her sandwich, glad that the others in the group were too busy antagonizing each other to ask her any questions. They all ate lunch companionably.

Once the therapy group was gone, Sandra and Galaxy talked about Nova's arrival.

"She's probably coming in on her motorcycle if she still has it," Galaxy said when Sandra asked how Nova was meeting them, "she probably already knows where we live."

Sandra paled.

"I hate Facebook," she said.

Galaxy chuckled, her mood improving somewhat.

"She would have found us anyway," Galaxy said, "That's what she does."

While Sandra was a 'recovery agent', Nova was a self proclaimed bounty hunter. People would call her, generally asking her to kill someone or bring them to her employer to be killed. Finding people was practically half the job. That was the hardest part, according to Nova if asked, but she was _good _at it. She did her job well.

"I don't know why you don't turn her in," Sandra commented.

Galaxy made a face and pushed back the instant protectiveness that welled up within her. No one touched her twin. No one. According to Nova, she was the little sister, but only by eleven minutes.

"That's unethical," Galaxy said, "putting Nova in an enclosed space with captive victims is a threat to the threats of society."

Sandra laughed.

"Isn't she lesbian?" she asked.

Galaxy shrugged.

"I don't even know, and I'm her twin."

It was something special to watch those two interact with each other. It was something else to see them actually _working _together. Last time Nova and Galaxy had seen each other, one of Galaxy's group therapy patients had been methodically killing off members of the group. Galaxy's employer called in Nova, not knowing that Galaxy Dawn and Nova Dawn were related.

Galaxy hadn't wanted her patient's life to end, and she hadn't wanted the issue to resolve with bloodshed. But the patient had threatened to kill both Nova and Sandra-both of whom did not have the ability to come back to life-when he found he couldn't take down Galaxy and she'd been compelled to act. So Nova and Galaxy worked together and took him down. It was Nova's hand-or really, gun-that had killed the man, but it was just as much Galaxy's responsibility as it was Nova's.

"Let's hope she's not on another job," Sandra said.

Galaxy snorted, much unlike her.

"She definitely is."

Sandra nodded. That was, sadly, probably true. That was just how Nova was. Galaxy made her way upstairs to start the day. Nova would be there tomorrow and she had some arrangements to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova Dawn was already in town when she and Galaxy disconnected. Her motorcycle was parked in front of the door to her motel room. No one recognized her at the check-in, not that she expected them to. If Galaxy lived here, it was more than likely that she'd never been in the motel.

She was lounging on the bed, flipping through channels distractedly. She was thinking about Exxie. They were equals in every way-identical. They just happened to revert to different parts of their personalities. In fact, Galaxy hadn't always been sweet and patient. She'd been just as bad as Nova once.

Before she'd started college, Nova and Galaxy had once been mercenary partners. They looked exactly alike, so they often worked under the guise of one person, using the single name 'Venus'. Galaxy had been as cold and calculating as Nova once. She'd often been the one to speak directly with their employers-that was why she was so good at reading people.

She'd only left Nova when they'd killed someone with young child, sending the child into the system. Galaxy had been crushed with the guilt and ended up leaving. It had hurt them both, the sudden separation.

Nova was glad to be able to see her again. It was true that Nova could just look in the mirror to see her sister, but it just wasn't the same. Galaxy was her other half, she would be more satisfied to see her in person.

Nova's phone started ringing suddenly. She barely glanced at the screen. It was Larkin, but she wasn't willing to talk to him right then, not so soon after talking to Exxie. Her twin always made her want to be a better person.

Briefly, she considered the fantasy of Larkin and Galaxy in the same room. With Galaxy as she was now, plus the fact that she looked exactly like Nova, he wouldn't know what to do. It was an entertaining thought, her sister psyche evaluating Larkin. But then she frowned. She loved her sister and would never hurt her…but she didn't really like the thought of her lover and her twin in the same environment.

She shook her head at herself and relaxed into the sheets to watch Honey Boo-Boo.

Larkin Fissure drove his motorcycle by the motel and saw Nova's bike. He didn't stop; he knew that she didn't want to see him right then. He was more interested in why she was in this town. It wasn't a city, like Nova's usual style, just a medium sized town. It was quiet and friendly and the sound of his bike caught a lot of attention. This sort of place was beneath Nova.

He stopped by a café and ordered a coffee, people watching. A girl at the register caught his attention suddenly. From the back, she looked just like Nova. It was eerie.

"Hey there, Doc," the perky blonde behind the counter greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Steph," the other woman answered.

Larkin sat up straighter. She sounded exactly like Nova. But Nova wouldn't go anywhere without her bike. Not to mention, Nova would never call someone 'Steph' and he'd never heard her sound that cheerful.

"You want your usual?" Stephanie asked.

The other girl hummed a yes. She must be local if she had a 'usual' and she was clearly some sort of doctor, according to Stephanie.

"Got anything planned for today, Galaxy?" Stephanie asked.

'Galaxy' shrugged.

"I have a group at three. But that's about it for today. I'll probably just take the day at the office to go through files."

"Alright, well your order should be up in five."

"Thanks, Steph!"

Galaxy turned around and got out of the way of the other customers waiting to order. She leaned back against the counter to wait and Larkin got a good look at her. She looked exactly like Nova in every aspect. Her eyes were bright and green, the light tan on her skin even. Her lips looked soft and pink, her teeth straight and white when she smiled at someone that said hello.

So maybe she wasn't exactly like Nova. This girl, whoever she was, was quicker to smile. Her expression was a little more open, a little kinder. Her stance wasn't defensive or wary. It was far more relaxed and calm. She wasn't wearing makeup either, where Nova almost always had eye shadow and mascara on.

Her eyes scanned over the entire café and landed briefly on him, but there was no recognition in her gaze. Stephanie handed Galaxy her drink and she went and sat at a table close to Larkin, facing him so that he could look at her easily.

Someone walked up to her table and he turned to look at who it was.

"Conner," Galaxy said, her voice friendly, "is everything alright?"

"No, Jared is off with some human skank," the other man replied.

Larkin looked around Conner at Galaxy. Her expression was sympathetic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

Conner sat down heavily in the chair next to her.

"He's too sensitive!" Conner said.

She put out a staying hand.

"Inside voice Conner," she reminded, then added, "and haven't you always known that Jared is a bit…sensitive?"

"Well yeah! But he doesn't have to take everything so seriously."

"But that's who he is," Galaxy said, "and you can't change that. I think you could both work on your relationship by being a little more empathetic to one another."

So she was a psychologist of some sort.

Conner muttered something and she shot him a look of warning.

"Well thanks, Exxie," Conner said standing up.

"Any time, Conner," Galaxy replied, running a hand through a couple strands of hair.

Conner left, allowing him to stare openly at this Nova look-alike. Finally, Larkin couldn't control himself anymore. He got to his feet and made his way over to her table. She blinked up at him with wide green eyes.

"Hey there," she said, "I don't know you."

He chuckled. Well…she had a sense of humor at least.

"I'm Larkin Fissure."

She smiled slightly.

"You came over here because I look just like someone. Am I right?" she asked.

He blinked down at her. She laughed.

"I get that a lot," she explained.

"Well no, I just thought I'd come over here and try some cheesy pick-up line," he answered to cover up his mistake.

Galaxy actually laughed at that. It surprised him. Whenever Nova laughed, it always had a hard, sarcastic edge to it. But Galaxy's laugh was loose and musical, strangely sweet. A strand of hair fell across her face. Nova had that same strand of hair, but she always had it pinned back. She smiled up at him, her eyes-slightly wider than Nova's were-considered him kindly.

"My name's Galaxy Dawn. It's nice to meet you Larkin," she said.

When his name rolled off her tongue, it made his pants tighten almost uncomfortably. So she was Nova's sister. Nova had never said anything about having a sister-especially a twin. But that did explain why she was in town.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked to hide the sudden bulge in his pants.

"No, go ahead," she answered.

He slid into the seat across from her. She was drinking a frappacino, which made sense since it was almost 90 degrees outside.

"So what was your pick-up line going to be?" she asked interestedly, propping her chin up with one hand.

"Something along the line of 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'" he told her, causing her to laugh again.

"That's a good one," she giggled.

"It's unoriginal," he corrected.

"Nah, that one's a classic," she joked, sipping from her drink.

He felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. It was like he was talking to Nova's doppelganger.

"So you're from out of town?" Galaxy guessed.

"Yeah, just came in a few hours ago."

"Oh, so are you just passing through or are you staying?"

The problem with Galaxy, Larkin realized, was that she was nearly impossible to read. It wasn't like Nova, who was closed, but he could still sense when she was pissy or horny or playful. Galaxy was a mystery and it was most likely due to the fact that she was a psychologist. He couldn't tell whether it was out of romantic interest that she was asking, or because she was just curious.

"Not sure yet," he answered honestly.

She blinked once, as if his answer had changed something. Maybe it had. Maybe she'd been able to read something about it. He had to distract her.

"Do you live in town?"

"Oh yes. I'm the local psychologist. I do therapy groups and personal therapy here in town."

He chuckled.

"So are you done psycho analyzing me, yet?" he teased.

She grinned.

"Actually, I was done about ten minutes ago when you sat there watching me while I was talking to Conner."

He froze. She smiled slightly.

"You're a serial killer," she said simply, "they generally find me somehow."

She might have continued, but her phone went off suddenly. She answered it, nibbling on her bottom lip as she listened. As much as Larkin wanted to hate her for her unnerving ability to read him, he couldn't summon up the emotion when she was chewing her lip like that. She was so unknowingly tempting…and maybe that was what made it so seductive.

"Uh huh…uh huh…that's not good…well, Freddy, that's kind of your fault…they're not going to let me in…alright, alright, I know, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

She paused again, listening to this Freddy. Then she said goodbye and hung up.

"I have to go," she said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and writing something down furiously, "someone from my therapy group is in a tight spot and needs me."

Larkin found it so strange the way she said it-like she absolutely _had _to and there was no other option. She was really committed, he realized as she slid the paper across to him.

"If you ever want to talk, that's my number. I always have my phone on me. Group therapy is at three at the Psychology Center. It runs for an hour. The ball's in your court now."

She stood her coffee in her hand.

"It was nice to meet you Larkin," she said, "I really hope you'll talk with me sometime."

Then she was gone. Larkin sat there, staring at her number, immobile. The letters were legible and clear, he could tell the difference between the 1 and the 7 and he could see it was a 4 not a 9. Written in smooth handwriting in a strange mix of half-cursive and half-print it said: Galaxy Dawn, 24/7.

He found himself taking his phone out and typing the number in as a new contact and clearing his schedule at 3:00.


	4. Chapter 4

The call had been from Freddy, which had surprised Galaxy. She'd never expected him to use her number. As it turned out, he'd been at an underground strip club and Jared had gotten into it with another vampire and then Freddy got involved, followed by Michael. Needless to say, they got in trouble with some bouncers and were now being held in the general manager's office until someone came and got them. That would be Galaxy's job.

She drove all the way to the abandoned subway station Freddy had told her about. They were using the little gates where you swiped your card as a means of letting people in. Farther off down the tunnel was the sound of a heavy bass. It echoed all the way down the tunnel. Galaxy tried her best to ignore it as she pushed through the crowd and began to make her way to the front of the line.

Several…people complained at her, but she didn't pay them any mind. It wasn't until she got to the front, where the bouncer considered her darkly, that she remembered she was the odd one out. This place was for things that weren't human, or had once been. Galaxy was definitely still human-minus her strange ability to come back to life.

"What?" the bouncer growled, leering toward her with his beefy arms crossed.

Galaxy was not intimidated. There was probably very little he could do to her that would be harmful and he didn't look smart enough to know that. So she shoved her hands into her back pockets, purposefully leaving her guard open, and answered his question.

"I'm here to collect some associates of mine."

In a place like this, it was almost uncomfortably easy to slip into the way she'd been with Nova. Dark, deadly, unerringly seductive, with a short temper to match a smart mouth and the inability to be killed, it was not pleasant, but it was effective. Even still, she pushed that part of her away. She'd gone a long time without it, she didn't need it now.

"Oh, yeah? Well the strippers don't go home 'til 12," the bouncer sneered.

She regarded him coolly. Galaxy had a lot of patience-an almost inhuman amount. So much that it seemed sometimes that she was a push-over. That definitely wasn't true.

"Actually my associates are currently in the general manager's office. Their names are Freddy, Jared, and Jason…?"

The man's gaze sharpened on her.

"And why would they call you here?"

Galaxy felt the tiniest bit of her patience slip. But that wasn't enough to make her snap or show her agitation.

"I'm their psychologist," she answered.

He burst out laughing, slapping his leg like they did in movies.

"Oh, that's a good one. First time I've heard that."

She resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes and do something very bad to regain his attention. Instead, she whipped out her phone and called Conner. As it turned out, he was already on his way to the club. He was going to meet up with Jared, Freddy, and Jason.

While she was waiting, her mind drifted back to Larkin. He was utterly gorgeous-which was really unfortunate, because it was always the homicidal maniacs that were hot. Larking reminded her of a young Leonardo Dicaprio. Although, Larkin was a little more muscular and had a deeper voice…but it was still enough to make her heart race.

She finally saw Connor coming down into the abandoned train station, looking as perfect as usual. He didn't look like he belonged in the rundown, grungy subway.

"Hello Conner," she greeted calmly.

"You're here to get them?" he asked.

She nodded. Conner turned to the bouncer, arching a dark eyebrow.

"Well? Let us in!"

The bouncer fell over himself apologizing, which Galaxy ignored. She didn't like groveling. It was pathetic.

They made their way down the frozen escalator steps and then down onto the track. There were three DJ's throughout the entire tunnel. Two in two of the train station stops and then one in a tunnel, where it was dark and more intimate. They had to pass through a tunnel to get to the first train station party platform. Conner had to lead her through there, since it was so dark, she couldn't see.

"I can't believe Freddy called you," he commented at one point.

"Yeah, well, I figure he wanted someone who wouldn't give him too much hell for it," she answered.

Once they broke through the tunnel and into the first station, Galaxy scanned over everything and everyone. They were all dancing on the tracks and up on the right side of the waiting platform. On the left side was an impressive bar, stocked with god only knew what and it was also where the DJ was set up.

"Where is it that we're going?" she asked.

He grimaced.

"We have to go to the back terminal," he answered, "the general manager hangs up on the terminal floor."

"Okay, show me the way," Galaxy said.

Conner hesitated, staring down at her.

"Aren't you worried that I'll take you somewhere and drink from you?"

"You already did that," she reminded him.

"Or rape you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Or turn you against your will?"

She blinked.

"Conner, I trust you. I don't think you'll do anything to me that you know I wouldn't willingly agree to."

He stared down at her.

"Thank you," he said and took her hand in his.

Then he began leading her through the tunnel.

"Stay close," he said over his shoulder, "it's dark and easy to get turned around."

She moved a little closer, holding tight to his hand. He led them quickly through the dark tunnel, pushing through the bodies. It was strangely cold when you weren't pressed up to someone's body or dancing, but almost unbearably hot in the sea of people. Galaxy had a hard time remembering who she was and found she was aching to be partying it up with Nova again, like they used to.

When they were drunk, they didn't care if anyone knew they were twins. In truth, you couldn't really tell which one was able to be killed and which one had the ability to steal your life by touching an open wound. Both were dangerous and fiercely protective of the other. If anyone ever realized that Venus was two different people, they kept it to themselves.

Conner and Galaxy finally broke through the crowd into the second terminal. Conner helped her up and off the track, then followed behind her. He pointed to the stairs.

"That's the way to the manager's office," he told her.

They made their way up the stairs, but were blocked off by a door. She glanced at Conner but knocked twice anyway. The door opened to yet another bouncer. Galaxy was getting really tired of bouncers.

This one was just as large as the guy at the front, but this man was darker skinned and tougher looking. His voice was deep and gravelly and he regarded her in a no-nonsense manner. She found she appreciated that.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to collect three guys that got in some trouble here."

"Name?"

"Galaxy."

The bouncer glanced at Conner.

"Who's he?"

"Conner. He's with me," she said.

He nodded and stepped back out of the way. Conner and Galaxy slipped past him. As they considered the rather lovely waiting room, the guard walked past them without a second glance.

"Mr. Walken will be with you in a moment," he said then went through a cherry wood door."

"That guy was hot," Conner muttered quietly.

She shot him an amused look, smiling slightly.

"Meh, I've seen better," she answered, considering the wall of glass that over looked the dancers.

When she'd looked up at it from the dance floor, it had just appeared as a mirror. One way glass was a good indication of paranoia when you weren't the government-and even Galaxy considered the government to be a little paranoid.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

She glanced back at him startled.

"No, it's too dangerous," she answered.

Now that sounded like a lame excuse. But it was true. She worked with serial killers and mass murderers every day, and that was her dream job! Something was clearly wrong with her, and that put a kink in every relationship. Not to mention the fact that said serial killers tended to be a bit possessive of her once they'd had two or three sessions with her.

Conner didn't get a chance to comment on her explanation before the door opened. A wealthy looking guy stepped into the room. He was graying slightly, with a cream suit and a red rose on the lapel. Talk about mid-life crises. Everything about him screamed it.

Following this man came Jared, Freddy and Jason. She grimaced. They all had blood on themselves and it wasn't theirs. Or if it was, the damage had already healed over.

"Are you their keeper?" the wealthy looking man joked.

She decided to ignore that.

"I'm Galaxy Dawn. You must be Mr. Walken."

The part where she said 'mister' sounded dryer than she intended, even though that's how she regarded it. Well, she couldn't blame the guy for trying to keep peace in his 'establishment'. But the keeper remark was unnecessary.

"Please, call me Christian," he said, holding his hand out.

She took it, not even responding to the immediate pain that went through her body when his ring scratched her hand open. There was poison in the ring, and it was already going through her body, killing her. She'd be dead in less than a minute.

"Ms. Dawn, would you mind telling me what your relationship is with these three men?" Christian asked.

She blinked at him, a smooth, cool expression on her face.

"I honestly don't believe that's very important at this point. Let's just say I'm their…moral guidance."

"Well, someone will have to pay for what your associates have done."

"What did they do?"

"They killed a very close friend of mine."

She blinked once, but couldn't bring herself to feel guilty or upset over what they did. If Christian Walken was any indication, his friend couldn't have been a very nice guy.

"Well it appears you're already collecting your payment," she replied, glancing down at her shaking hands.

She wasn't exactly sure what the poison was, but she knew that once it finally reached her heart, it would stop and she'd be dead.

"How do you mean, Ms. Dawn?"

"You poisoned me."

It was at that moment that she convulsed slightly before falling dead. She wasn't conscious to witness it, but her companion's reactions were instantaneous. Conner caught her before she could hit the ground, because he was the closest. He carried her over to the Italian leather couch and set her down there. Jared grabbed hold of Christian, at war with himself about whether or not he was going to kill him. Jason and Freddy restrained Christian's two body guards.

"It's too late for her," Christian said, "she's dead."

"Shut up!" Jared said and looked at Conner.

He was standing by Galaxy's side, staring at her, willing her to wake up. About a minute later, her eyes fluttered open. There was no confusion in her gaze. She knew that she died and she knew how she died. There wasn't anything dizzying or confusing about it.

"Thanks to whoever caught me," she said.

Conner raised his hand, looking proud of himself. She smiled at him and nodded, getting to her feet. She didn't need to stretch because the poison hadn't paralyzed her system and she hadn't been dead for long. Instead, she considered Christian.

"Can I kill him?" Jared asked.

Galaxy's head tipped sideways.

"No, Jared, you can't kill him. That would be wrong," she answered.

"But he killed you!" he argued.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it right."

Christian stared at her, his face white as a sheet.

"You-you were dead," he said hoarsely.

"I was," she agreed, "and now I'm not."

She considered all four of the men that had apparently come to her aid and it filled her heart with some strange feeling.

"We're not going to kill him…" she said, feeling some of the old Galaxy struggling to the surface, but she forced her back, "now please stay out of trouble. I'll see you guys at three."

She turned and left, her senses dazzled by the sudden darkness of the dance floor and the loud music blaring from the speakers. She touched the wall for guidance, hoping she wouldn't break something while she adjusted to the shift. Galaxy heard a scream from behind her, but she pretended she was too far down the stairs and the music was too loud to hear it.

It was stunningly horrific that she was satisfied to leave Christian Walken up there with Freddy, Jason, Conner and Jared. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself. But as a psychologist, she knew that denial was dangerous. So she decided that she would have to talk to Nova about it when she arrived the next day.

As she slipped through the crowd, her thoughts turned to Larkin yet again. Galaxy couldn't explain _why _he was on her mind. After all, she'd only met him once, and from what she'd seen, he was a killer through and through. Though, he was not necessarily 'psychotic', because that would indicate mental illness. From what she'd seen he was more of a sociopath. Even still, she found him fascinating. She didn't find people 'fascinating' very often.

When Galaxy got back to her car, her frappacino had melted. She decided, instead of going home like she wanted, to go to the office. She hated her office for one reason only. It was on the sixteenth floor. Who puts a psychologist's office on the sixteenth floor?! But there were nets connected to the railings on each floor and the windows were reinforced. Even still, she resented the high space.

As for the office itself, she loved it. It was big and open and air conditioned. Her receptionist was friendly and they sometimes went out for drinks. Galaxy's work room, where the trademark reclined psychologist couch was, had walls of windows and was air conditioned. There was also a table, filled with little stress toys that even Galaxy couldn't resist sometimes. There were two other comfortable chairs, but those were only used by parents when they brought their troubled teens in.

"Good morning, Doctor Dawn," the receptionist, Jessica, said.

"Good morning, Jess. Anything for me?"

"Just some appointments is all," Jess answered.

Galaxy hated to admit it, but she was glad that there weren't suddenly any crisis's that she had to deal with.

"I'm going to go through some files in my office if you need me or anyone comes in," Galaxy said.

Jessica nodded and picked up the phone as it rang.

"Dr. Dawn's office," she said like she always did.

Galaxy stuck her tongue out in teasing gesture and went into her office, quietly closing the door behind her. She put on music as she began working through her files methodically. She kept it low and appropriate since she'd told Jessica that the door was open. Sometimes she did that-let people just walk in without an appointment. It didn't happen all the time like it would in a regular doctor's office or a hospital, but sometimes it did.

As she was working through her fifth file and her third spearmint Icebreaker, the tone sounded through the intercom.

"Dr. Dawn?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?" Galaxy replied.

"Someone is here to see you. Would you like me to let him in?"

"Yes, please," she replied into the intercom.

"He'll be right in."

To get to her office, the patients had to go through a waiting room for kids. It was for parents who had to bring their kids along. Jessica usually kept an eye on them and the entire room was child friendly with markers, instruments, infinite amounts of paper, and lots of toys and games.

As she waited, she let her hair out of the ponytail it had been in all day. It tumbled in long waves just past her shoulder blades. When the door opened, she was surprised to see that it was not any of the men from the group, but Larkin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

It didn't sound outraged, it sounded surprised. He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed slightly, standing up from her rolling chair.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right," she amended as she went by him to close the door.

"Well, I came to see you, obviously," he answered her first question, chuckling slightly.

It hadn't been hard for Larkin to find where Galaxy Dawn worked. With a name like that, she sort of stood out from everyone else-especially since she seemed to be such a loved member of the community. They told him which building she worked at, which floor she was on, and what office was hers.

He'd found her easily and when he did, everything in him wanted to slam her down on that desk and fuck her to next Friday. She was a perfect replica of Nova except for the fact that she wasn't. He'd come in hoping to figure out what made her so different and now he was just hoping he could control himself and not screw her.

"Well I'm glad you did, how do you want to begin?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Begin what?"

She blinked twice in a way that Larkin found adorable. Her expression was so confused and uncomprehending it almost made her look innocent. But he did understand why she was so baffled.

"Whoever said I was here to have you read my mind?" he questioned, stepping closer her.

A cute little nervous laugh escaped her as she blinked over at him.

"I can't read minds," she muttered, glancing at her hands placed lightly on the back of one of the chairs.

"Could've fooled me," he replied, advancing on her again.

She smiled slightly.

"So if you're not here to spill out all your secrets and tell me about the glory of killing, why are you here?"

His smiled suggestively and slunk closer, coming into her personal space. She moved out of his orbit, her head spinning. Well one thing that was the same between Nova and Galaxy, they both had issues with people in their personal space. But where Nova would have stood her ground and threatened him, Galaxy was retreating, looking a little unsure. He was definitely up for a game of cat and mouse.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm here for you?" he asked, backing her up further, so that she nearly tripped when the back of her knees hit the edge of the couch.

"It is when you barely know me," she answered softly.

"Maybe I know you better than you think."

"I'm not Nova," she said.

It slapped him back to reality. She wasn't Nova. He should be with Nova right now, sleeping with her naked form next to him in the hotel. Instead, he was in her twin sister's office, backing her up against a couch…and yet he didn't care.

"No, and I think that's what I like the most about you so far," he answered.

Things with Nova were always so hard. He was always too possessive or not enough; she was too erratic to please sometimes. She was colder and more distant. There was no way to reach her. But Galaxy…there were a thousand different ways to provoke her, a thousand ways to make her hot, and a thousand others to throw her off balance.

"I'm not…you can't…"

Apparently, her mental faculties were down, because she just couldn't articulate the thought she wanted to tell Larkin.

"Actually, I think I can," he murmured, his lips brushing hers.

Every nerve ending in her body was electric. She sat down on the couch, hoping that would put some space between them. Instead, she was face level with his crotch, and that was almost as bad.

He kneeled down and pressed her back on the couch, straddling her. Her breathing hitched her heartbeat unsteady. She couldn't explain _why _she wanted him; she just knew that she did. It wasn't like her. Most of the time, she didn't anyone sexually appealing. But Larkin…

Begging was beneath her, but in that moment, Galaxy wanted to plead with him to stop because she was afraid that she would lose any sense of control she had once had. She pressed a hand to his chest, hoping to keep him off her. Wasn't he Nova's? Shouldn't he be with her instead?

"Larkin this isn't right…" she whispered hoarsely.

He hummed his agreement.

"No, it's not."

"I can't hurt Nova like that," she said, finding herself sliding lower on the couch rather than higher so that she could escape.

"You're not," he said flatly, "we don't have a 'relationship'. Sometimes she'll call me up or vice versa and we'll have sex. That's it. No strings attached, as they say."

Her heart beat even harder in her chest because if he was telling the truth-which he was, she could tell-than her biggest argument against him had just become invalid. But there were other things…like the fact that she was not going to have sex in her office…on the couch.

"So you just want me for sex," she said, her voice a little stronger and a little flatter.

It wasn't the exact tone she wanted, but it was close enough to make him pull back and look her dead in the eye. Those baby blues were enough to make any woman melt.

"Don't try that," he said, "I can see right through it."

She blinked at him once.

"You say 'don't try it', but you know I'm right. You don't know anything about me."

"I sure as hell would like to get to know you," he murmured, dropping his head to her neck.

A little gasp escaped her before she could stop it and he smiled against her skin.

"Then you should. Get to know me, that is…before you try getting into my pants."

His tongue skimmed over a vein in her neck. She tasted like a seductive mix of cherries and smoke. It was strangely tempting.

"Then I'll see you at five tonight. I'll stop by your place."

He pressed his hips to hers briefly, almost teasingly once before quickly dismounting her and the couch and striding out of the office. She lay there for several moments, breathing heavily, forcing herself to calm down. She ran to the bathroom to cool off.


End file.
